The Sky Ryder of Fairy Tail
by LostinFocus
Summary: He has loved. He has lost. He has lived. He has died. All for her. This is the story of Naruto Ryder, the Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail or as most people call him, the Sky Ryder.


Hello.

The story starts here, but continues from the beginning of Fairy Tail. It will be a few jump scenes for a while to set the story up, but the main story starts during the Phantom Lord arc which should be around chapter four.

I had this story in my mind for years. Ever since I realized you could combine stories in a crossover. I never typed anything down, just made it up in my head as I went about my day or I was bored. I just wrote the story in my head. Well, I finally wrote it down here and hopefully people will respond to it well. Literally years of work and ideas.

Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter One. The Year is X792**

* * *

It was a calm and beautiful sight on the very end of Hargeon Town's piers where he stood. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon as a gentle sea breeze blew across the water, shifting the man's blonde locks of hair every so slightly across his piercing blue eyes. He could see the lighthouse beginning to turn off its light for the day and possibly for the last time if things were to get as bad as he thought they would. It was the _'calm before the storm'_ type of situation that made him feel uneasy and unable to fully appreciate the beautiful sunrise over Hargeon town.

He looked down and stuck his hand into one of the pockets of his heavy and long, navy blue jacket. The blonde man pulled out a silver pocket watch attached to a long chain that ended somewhere deep in his long jacket. With a flick of a finger, the pocket watch opened to reveal a normal looking timepiece encased within the glass. But a moment later, a small, holographic image of a recognizable female mage by the name of Mirajane Strauss popped up over the glass. She looked up at his face and gave him a warm smile as she held her hands together in a cute fashion.

"It's 6:13am, Naruto-kun. Don't oversleep, okay?" she spoke to him in a loving voice.

"Never do, Mira-chan." Naruto whispered to no one with a small smile.

He sighed deeply before closing the watch and putting the magical item away back into his pocket. He looked back on the horizon, waiting for the inevitable to come to him and this town. Everyone had already been evacuated and both the piers and the town of Hargeon were now empty and deserted. This town and its famous piers were a perfect foothold into this country, this he knew for sure and thanks to his partner, he knew when they would come to try and take it. The blonde mage refused to let anything happen to the citizens here, especially after almost dying for this town once before.

Naruto still felt the pain that those magic barrier particles he consumed to protect Hargeon when old man Yajima was attacked by a member of Tartaros named Tempester. Chest pains, coughing up blood, and spasms were still inflicting him on a daily basis though he hid them from his guild mates and loved ones. They went through their own battles with Tartaros when he was laid up in bed, dying from the particles' anti-magic properties. He didn't want to burden them with this information.

"Naruto-oniisan!" a loud voice called out from behind him. A white cat with wings was flying high above him at max speed before diving right at his location. She flipped in mid air as her cat body glowed and turn into a young girl with long, wavy hair. Two cat ears open out of the top of her hair and a cat tail trailed behind her while golden rings surrounded her new body. A school girl outfit with stockings finally adorned her body, completing the new look.

"Big brother. All the townspeople have been evacuated within a five mile radius and are heading towards safer cities deeper in the country. Everything is going according to plan. We should retreat and meet up with Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel to plan the counter attack now that everyone is out of the way of danger." Carla stated, breathing hard after flying so fast to make it back to her partner's side.

"Good job, Carla. But there has been a change of plans." Naruto answered back as he patted his hand on her head. "You need to back to Magnolia after telling Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel the battle plan."

Carla looked confused for a moment before a flash of anger appeared across her face. She reached up and grabbed his long coat as much as she grab in her small hands. She pulled his face down to hers and shouted at him with tears brewing in her eyes.

"Oh, no! Not again, you don't!" Don't you do this again, Naruto! You are not going to sacrifice yourself like you did last time! I thought you were gonna die! You are not going to do this to me again!" Carla's tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"Carla, calm down and..."

"No! You get your head on straight! Ever since that night years ago, you have been putting yourself in death's path over and over again!" she screamed in his face.

"Saving Gildarts from Acnologia! Fighting Jose Porla half exhausted! Beating Laxius! Jellal at the Tower of Heaven! Brain and Niravana! Master Hades! Acnologia AGAIN! Facing two dragon slayers and then dragons themselves! DRAGONS! Then you go and fight that Tartaros demon and nearly kill yourself by eating all those particles and healing the entire town so no one would die from them! When will it stop, Onii-san? Haven't you done enough for **_her_**?"

Her whole body shook as she shut her teary eyes and recalled everything they have been through all these years. They had been together long before that, but it seemed that so much happened to the both of them lately. She just couldn't bear the thought of losing her big brother. He could do many things but this? Not even he could fight three hundred ships! Suddenly, she felt two powerful arms pick her up and squeezed herself into Naruto's broad chest.

"You make it seem like I'm some kind of godlike character in a story, battling evil and saving damsels in distress." Naruto joked. "I'm not a hero or a god, Carla. I'm just trying to protect everyone that matters to me and no one matters more to me than you."

"Mirajane and Erza would argue that statement." she mumbled into his jacket.

"You know what I mean. We're family, you and I. I love Mirajane romantically and I love Erza like a sister, but you ARE my little sister and never forget that. No matter what happens here." he stated with love in his voice. He hugged her deep in his arms as she sobbed into his chest.

"Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are only three hours away by foot. Way less than that if we fly to them. You don't have to do this alone." she retorted.

Naruto gently let her down on the wooden floor of the pier and turned towards the horizon. A look of true seriousness on his face. "Look there. You can barely see them, but they are coming already. Just like you saw in your premonition. Three hundred ships, thousands of soldiers, and then there are ** _them_**..."

Carla's eyes widened at the word and understood what he had meant. Fear was evident in her voice "You mean it's the Spriggan 12? How many?"

"Three of them. Very powerful. They stand out from the rest like giants among ants. Easily at God Serena's level, if not higher." Naruto answered. "Everyone at Fairy Tail have no idea that they are coming this way. They need to be informed before they get into the battle plan that the First has formulated for their own fight. I tried communicating with Lacrima, but it's being blocked somehow. You need to go now if you are going to have enough time to tell both Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel before heading back to Magnolia Town. Here, you're exhausted. Let me fix that."

" **Troia**."

"Something for speed too." he waved his hand over Carla.

" **Vernier**."

Carla could feel her magic and body become refreshed and stronger as Naruto's magic did its job. She felt her lips quiver while tears continued to stream down her face. Naruto quickly dried them off her cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket and smiled down at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We will see each again soon, okay? It's better this way. I can fight unabated and not have to worry about my little sister at the same time." he teased as he ruffled her hair between her cat ears.

"You're a bad liar. I know you're still in pain after that fight with Tempester. Even with all your healing enchantments. You couldn't purify all those magic barrier particles. There are still some poisoning your body, right?" Carla confessed.

Rather than answer her question, Naruto faced back towards the sea and noticed the images of both sky ships and normal ships coming over the horizon towards them.

"They're going to be here soon. You need to go now." Naruto told her, his eyes never leaving the horizon. "Now, Carla."

She bit her lip and nodded as a pink magic seal appeared on her back. Wings emerged out from her body and she began to fly upwards above where Naruto was standing. The cat mage hovered a little over twenty feet away from her big brother as tears began to fight their way out again.

"I love you, Naruto." she whispered. Then, much to her surprise he looked up at her and gave her that big grin that she loved to see.

"Me too." he mouthed the words. She smiled back at him while she flew higher, not wanting to lose sight of him until the very last moment possible. She watched as he turned his attention back to the sea and stood ready for what was coming.

Naruto started by taking off his long, heavy coat, letting it slide off his back and arms and fall into a heap of cloth behind him. He wore a simple sleeveless, tight forming, black vest that was closed up to the bottom of his collarbone where it spread open in a straight up collar. His arms were toned and muscled with his black Fairy Tail revealed to be on his left forearm. He crossed his arms together in front of his face and closed his eyes and prepared his enchantments and spells.

" **Dragon Force**!"

Feather like scales sprung out of his wrists and shoulder blades as his yellow hair and blue eyes changed color. Both are now beautiful shade of light purple/pink and his power increased into the immense level of a dragon.

" **Sky Drive**!"

The powerful spell amplified his power, endurance, and strength even more with a blue aura appearing around Naruto's body.

" **lle Vernier X lle Arms X lle Armor**!"

Speed. Power. Defense. He was leaving nothing to chance.

" **Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-Raise**!"

" **Deus Eques**!"

" **Deus Corona**!"

He shouted out powerful enchantments as his aura of magic increased in size and brightness. Carla watched in wonder and horror as Naruto's magical aura grew so large, it beamed high into the sky like a beacon of blue light. His shouts were loud and deep as if he were an actual dragon roaring out a warning of what was coming to those who dared stand its way. He was pushing his already high limits of power and it scared Carla like nothing else.

She felt herself getting pushed by the sheer air pressure he was exerting from his Sky Dragon Slayer magic, even at this height. She braced herself and watched as he flew a few feet off the ground and suddenly shot forward like bullet towards the massive fleet of ships. Water split in half on the surface of the sea as Carla watched Naruto fly towards the enemy in a powerful display of magic.

She forced herself to turned around from the immense show of power, not wanting to disobey his last request. Only then did Carla feel something in the pocket of her vest. She reached into the vest pocket and her wide eyes shook in realization at what she was holding. Slowly, she pulled out a familiar silver pocket watch by its long chain and whimpered at the idea of it.

He was a liar.

Tears once again fell from her eyes as she put her brother's prized possession back in her pocket and began to fly away quickly from Hargeon Town. Tear drops left trails behind her while she gritted her teeth, trying not to turn back with all her strength. He wasn't planning on surviving this. How did things end up here? They were happy for a long time, but everything changed after that fateful night. Even after it was revealed everything was fine in the end two years later, it still weighted heavy on his heart. Even after his relationship with Mirajane rekindled, it still weighted heavy on his heart.

It all started back then.

* * *

 **Next time Chapter Two. The Year is X782**


End file.
